Russian Border
Russian Border is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the European Union against the People's Liberation Army. Description "Chinese Intelligence has intercepted EU communications and is moving east to prevent them from taking control of tank production facilities in the east of Russia. "Reports state that a large number of tanks from both armies are poised to clash in this industrial area, aiming to gain control of the central warehouse and thus gaining the upper hand in the battle." Conquest The Conquest version of Russian Border is the only map to feature both the T-90 and the AS-665 Tiger. The T-90 is nearly the same as the Leopard 2A5, but the Tiger is unique in that it has TV-guided Hellfire Missiles as it's gunner weapon, making it very useful to destroy vehicles from afar; it spawns at the Headquarters when captured by either team. Equipment Bases 1: EU Base The EU Base is located at the southwest corner of the map and is the Europeans' starting uncapturable base. It spawns two T-90s and two Eagle MTVs. The base also has an M2 Browning overlooking the base entrance, with a Medical Crate nearby. Another set of resupply crates can be found in front of the tents. Players will spawn near the vehicles and in the tents at the back of the base. 2: Repair Yard The Repair Yard is the closest control point to the EU Base. It is located straight up the road from the base and requires a vehicle to jump into the area by going up a ramp over some debris. It can also be accessed from the other side by foot or vehicle as well. When captured, it will spawn another Eagle MTV under the EU or an FAV if the PLA captures the base. It has a full set of resupply items including an Ammo Crate, Medical Crate, and a Repair Station. Players will spawn around the area near the buildings and shipping crates. 3: Headquarters The Headquarters is a hotly fought over control point for the AS-665 Tiger it spawns. The point has three sets of resupply crates circumventing the are where the flag is, defended by an M2 Browning. The area also contains a PF-98 looking towards the Hangar. The Tiger spawns on a helipad in the northwest corner of the map, where another Medical Crate can be found as well. Players will spawn near the large buildings and closer to the flag. 4: Loading Bay The Loading Bay is another contested point due to its close proximity to the Command Computer, where an M6 Linebacker spawns, along with a set of resupply crates. The point itself spawns either an Eagle MTV or an FAV depending on the team that controls it. The flag also has an M2 Browning in front of it for defense and a Medical Crate and Repair Station in a building behind it. Players will spawn in the building with the resupply items and near the flag. 5: Hangar The Hangar is the closest control point to the PLA Base. It does not spawn any vehicles, but with the flag located in the center atop a mound of snow, the area almost plays out like a "king of the hill" scenario with an M2 Browning on one side of the hangar and a Type 85 HMG on the other, both with resupply crates behind them. Two more medical crates can be found on the south side of the Hangar. 6: PLA Base The PLA Base is located in the northeast corner of the map and is the Chinese starting uncapturable base. It spawns two Type 98s and two FAVs. The base has a PF-98 guarding it and has two resupply crates near the tents. Players will spawn near the vehicles and in the tents. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Russian Border focuses around the large central Hangar control point. The area of the map goes from the Loading Bay to the Repair Yard and includes the Headquarters' courtyard. Both Conquest bases cannot be entered, as well as the area where the Tiger spawns. Equipment Bases 1: EU Base The EU's flag is located on the west side of the Hangar. The team has two Eagle MTVs and two Civilian Cars to attack and defend with. Players will generally spawn near their vehicles on the sides of the Hangar. 2: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located on the east side of the Hangar. Two FAVs and two Civilian Trucks are available to the team to attack and defend with. players will spawn near their vehicles to the sides of the Hangar. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat